


Valkyrie of Valhalla

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Request:Loki is in Valhalla after being killed by Thanos and meets reader who is a Valkyrie. Slowly he falls in love





	Valkyrie of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was for Myrmidon-Queen  
> Taking other one shot requests at the moment on my Tumblr: theliveshipparagon  
> Happy reading!  
> -TLP xx

 

“That is  _not_  an experience I wish to repeat,” you heard someone say from the entrance hall.

You walked to your designated guard post as was your calling.

“Speak friend, you are in the halls of Valhalla,” you say graciously.

“Ah, then I am exactly where I wish to be,” the man states, walking forward towards you.

He was tall in stature, lithe and graceful. It made a stark change from the usual fare you welcomed into the halls with their brash gait and hulking muscles.

“You are of Asgard?” you ask, a little uncertain.

“Well of course,” he rolls his eyes. “Now can we get on with it?”

“Only, you look different,” you continue, assessing him.

“Are you the maiden who welcomes dead warriors or are you an interrogator?” he says dismissively. “Only I really rather don’t have the time for this.”

“I am of the Valkyrie,” you tell him coldly, not caring for his attitude. “And is there somewhere you have to be, Asgardian? The halls of Valhalla not interesting enough?”

“Oh you are intolerable,” he sighs. “Let me pass.”

“No,” you unsheathe your sword. “I deem you not to be worthy to enter.”

“For goodness sake!” he huffs, running his hands through his dark hair. “Stand aside you insufferable harpy! I have been deemed worthy enough to reach this blasted place so let me pass.”

You snort before shaking your head and backing away.

“Your words are dishonourable,” you smirk. “You shall not enter this day.”

“I shall merely enter when you leave then,” he snaps, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I am the keeper of the door,” you laugh. “It moves where I wish it to. Get comfortable son of Asgard. You shall remain here for some time.”

You leave him shouting obscenities at you as you leave through the portal.

“Get back here, you repugnant wench! Get back here! I am Loki of Asgard and I command you to come back!”

His cries fade away until you’re watching from the other side of the doorway.

He would just have to wait.

**

You came back to find him sat on the floor cross legged. He appeared to be meditating from what you could tell.

“Ah, sweet maiden,” he says, all honey and silk. “You’ve returned.”

“Son of Asgard, your lilted words are of little apology,” you raise one eyebrow. “I am not some foppish girl.”

“No, of course you aren’t,” he stands up, prowling towards you, one thumb passing over his lips. “You are of the Valkyrie, the most honoured of the Nine Realms. I could never hope to win you over with mere words, nor would I try to.”

“As it should be,” you nod. “Your actions have brought you here, your words are keeping you trapped.”

“Let me implore you, oh Valkyrie,” he takes your hand in his, gently stroking the skin. “It is of the utmost urgency that I enter the halls.”

“Tell me the manner of your death,” you cut in and he seems perturbed.

“I….this is hardly necessary surely?” he flusters.

“Is the great Loki embarrassed?” you tease, taking your hand back and fondling the hilt of your sword. “Do not seem surprised. I have spoken to the inhabitants of Valhalla. I know who you are.”

“Ah…..” he trails off. “Nothing favourable I assume.”

“You have caused quite a stir in your lifetime,” you try to hide your smile.

“Do I amuse you, Valkyrie?” he raises one eyebrow.

“Greatly,” you stand taller. “Such a despised warrior that stands before me yet…I find your exploits fanciful.”

“Fanciful?” a slight smirk curls at the corner of his lips. “Are you truly a Valkyrie? Aren’t they all so…preoccupied by honour? I can assure you most vehemently…I am not honourable.”

He moved so slyly you didn’t realise until it was almost too late that he was nearly chest to chest with you.

“ _You_  spend centuries guarding a hall of oafs and morons,” you square your shoulders. “You appreciate the curiosities when they arrive.”

“And am I a curiosity, dear Valkyrie?” he lowers his face so you can fully appreciate those arresting green eyes. “Are you… _curious_?”

“I am,” you hold his gaze. “Curious about how you died.”

You can visibly see the change in him as his seductive demeanour vanishes. In its place is irritation and shame.

“That I will not tell you,” he murmurs.

“Then I shall take my leave for this day,” you inform him.

“No, wait!” he calls out as you turn away. “Tell me your name, guardian!”

You stop, just as you’re about to step through the portal.

“Will you answer my question?” you say without turning back.

“Tomorrow,” he nods. “For now, tell me your name. I tire of calling you Valkyrie.”

“Brynja,” you say before walking out.

**

“Brynja,” he purrs as you walk in the next day.

“Loki,” you acknowledge him.

“I’ve heard of you,” he leans against the wall, sliding along it until he’s close to you again.

“Oh you have?” you feign disinterest.

“Odin’s scourge,” he smirks, the smile reaching up to his eyes. “The rebel of Asgard. You disobeyed my father and defeated the lord of Niffleheim all by your self. Bravo.”

“He needed to be stopped. His actions threatened the Nine Realms,” you hold your head high.

“And stopped him you did,” Loki nods impressed. “However did a single Valkyrie defeat such a war lord?”

“You think me too weak?” you raise an eyebrow.

“Never,” he chuckles to himself. “I am merely entranced by your victory.”

“Entranced enough to tell me how you met your end?”

“You’re not going to let this drop, are you?” he sighs, leaning his head back against the cool marble.

“No I am not,” you confirm, folding your arms and leaning with him.

“Thanos.”

You pale a little at that. Many warriors had passed through recently by his hand. Too many.

“How many of our kind has he killed?” you ask quietly.

“Half,” he says, closing his eyes. “There is nought left of Asgard but rock and dust. Of our people….only drabbles.”

“And you?”

“I died protecting my brother,” he murmurs. “But I have a purpose. I will leave Valhalla and return to the living but I shall return stronger.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” you ask.

“By taking Odin’s strength.”

You cough uncomfortably.

“I cannot allow that,” you splutter.

“Brynja,” Loki turns, holding your cheek in his hand, trying to make you understand. “I know you protect Valhalla but there will  _be_  no Valhalla if you do not allow this.”

“This is part of the realm of the dead,” you shake your head. “Thanos’ plan will not stretch here.”

“Oh my dear Brynja,” he strokes your cheek. “No one here is truly dead. Not outright. That is its mystery. Tell me the legend of what happens when Ragnarok strikes?”

“The warriors of Valhalla will rise and fight until the bitter end,” you recite.

“Ragnarok has been and gone,” Loki holds your gaze. “Valhalla did not rise. This is not the true apocalypse. Thanos is. With one snap of his fingers he can erase the well of warriors here and then who will be left? Earth’s Avengers are too weak, too fractured to help. Brynja, let me in.”

“I….,” you stutter. “I must think on this.”

“Do not think too long,” he pleads. “I do not have much time.”

“Farewell,” you say quickly, walking away, leaving him to stare at the ceiling.

**

“Tell me you have made a choice,” Loki says as you re-enter the next day.

“You ask much of me, Loki of Asgard,” you sigh.

“I ask nothing that you have not already done before,” Loki says pointedly. “You are already branded a rebel in your legend. Be a rebel in your death as well.”

“What if you are lying to me?” you press, trying to search his face for your truth. “What if this is some ploy for another takeover?”

“Oh I am truly past playing ruler,” he rolls his eyes. “It was frightfully dull, I assure you. Honestly, Brynja, if my intentions were impure would Valhalla have allowed me to set foot in its realm?”

You think it over for a while.

“I will.”

The relief on his face is palpable and he grabs your hand warmly, squeezing it.

“I owe you many thanks,” he says cordially before he seems to consider something. “Would you….join me?”

“Join you?” you question.

“There is…a kindredness between us,” he notes. “That same rebellious spirit, the fire, the passion. I see it within you. Accompany me to the living realm and help me stop Thanos.”

“Valhalla cannot be left unguarded,” you say, feeling sad although you’re unsure why.

“So get someone else to guard it,” he boxes you into the wall, hands either side of your shoulders. “Come with me.”

“Are you fond of me, Loki?” you smirk.

“I rather think I am,” he grins. “And if I am not mistaken, you no longer think I am rude and dishonourable.”

“You are plenty dishonourable, Loki of Asgard,” you laugh. “Look at your position.”

He briefly looks down at how close your bodies are and you see mischief glittering in his eyes.

“You are such a distraction,” he sighs playfully. “I am meant to be saving the Nine Realms and instead I am wishing for more of your time. Go for now, I must prepare myself for receiving Odin’s power and it shall take time.”

“Then I shall see you tomorrow, God of Mischief,” you duck from under his hands, nudging him slightly.

“Tomorrow, Rebel of Asgard.”

**

“You have been gone far too long,” he drawls, his hands snaking around your waist. “You made me wait.”

“As is my prerogative,” you place your hands on his chest. “Are you prepared?”

“Yes,” his face falls a little. “Will you come?”

“I cannot. You know this,” you respond. “Someone-”

“Needs to guard the gate,” he becomes frustrated. “What being made these arbitrary rules anyway?”

“Of that I have no idea,” you smile.

“Will you at least be waiting to send me back?” he asks.

“I will, now go, Loki of Asgard. Valhalla awaits,” you wave your hand and two double doors materialise behind you.

You can hear the merriment snaking through the wood, the raucous laughter, the chatter, the din.

“Until I return,” he nods, squeezing your waist, his face becoming stoic.

**

Days passed and you were beginning to question your decision.

Either Loki  _had_  lied or maybe he had decided his quest was over and he enjoyed Valhalla’s endless feasting too much.

You were staring into the astral void, welcoming more victims of Thanos’ trail of destruction but you were distracted. In truth, you had become slightly attached to the outcast of Asgard.

“Brynja,” a familiar voice summons you from your stargazing.

You appear in the entrance hall to see Loki. He seems energised, brighter, almost radiating power.

“It is done,” he nods. “I must return to the living.”

“Do you have everything you need?” you ask.

“No,” he shakes his head. “There is this fiercesome warrior that I am sadly lacking on this journey.”

“That is a terrible shame,” you nod in agreement.

“Indeed it is,” he approaches you. “Brynja. Come with me….please.”

You got the feeling he didn’t often say that word.

“You’re very insistent for only having known me a short time,” you match his steps until you met in the middle of the room.

“This has been many days of back and forth,” he trails his hand along your arm. “You denying me in many senses. Valkyrie, you have captured my affections. Don’t deny me any further.”

“Loki, I cannot leave,” you say sadly. “I am bound to this gate and this is where I shall stay until the end of times.”

“Brynja,” he whispers, taking your face in his hands. “Why must the only maiden in creation I find myself connecting to be the one woman I cannot have?”

“Because life and death are equally cruel,” you murmur back. “Go Loki. Go save the universe.”

“I shall see you again someday,” he leans down and kisses you softly.

His motions are so soft and gentle, belying his nature. You realised just how fond of him you had become in that moment. The way he would start a war of playful insults, the way he would stay close when talking to you, the actual conversations. Stars knows that it had been a long time since you had actually talked at length with anyone, let alone someone that held your interest like Loki does.

“Will you wait for me?” he asks softly. “Sweet, rebellious Brynja?”

“Promise me you’ll continue to be dashingly heroic so you come back to me then,” you order him.

He laughs, winking at you, “Now that  _is_  a trying request you ask of me.”

“Are you not up to the challenge?” you smirk.

“Ah….you know me too well now,” he chuckles mischievously. “I never back down from a challenge.”

“Then I shall wait,” you declare.

He pulls you into a passionate kiss, his hands twirling into your braided hair. You felt like you were drowning in him and as he pulled away, you really did not want him to go.

“Until we meet again, Brynja,” he says sadly.

“Good luck, Loki of Asgard,” you start the process of creating the portal to the living realm.

Just before he walks through, he looks over his shoulder at you, “Good bye for now, Valkyrie of my heart.”

You did not see him again for many eons.


End file.
